Good bye
by Ukeia Uchiha
Summary: Kisame goes on mission. And Itachi worried, but he does not know why. Itachi X Kisame


**Good Bye**

Itachi paced around his room nervously. He has been really worried about Kisame and he doesn't know why. Leader sent Kisame on a solo mission. Now it has been two weeks and still Kisame hasn't come back. But Itachi doesn't know why he is so worried about him. I mean Itachi hardly ever talks to the guy even though he has been his partner in Akatsuki for years. He surely doesn't care about the shark man right. But then why cant he stop thinking about him.

Then Itachi tripped over something and fell face first on the ground. He slowly got up and looked around the room trying to find what he tripped over but he couldn't. He is going blind so he couldn't really see smaller objects. Then he heard a knock on his door Itachi ran over to the door thinking it was Kisame but when he saw it was Deidara he felt as though his heart sank and he was more depressed then ever. Itachi let the blond in and then Itachi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Itachi this isn't like you hmm. You haven't come out of your room and you have been well eating more often hmm." Itachi looked at the ground with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Deidara starred at him with his visible eye in concern. He has never seen Itachi like this no one in Akatsuki has. "Itachi please don't kill me when I say this okay hmm."

But Itachi didn't respond he just starred down at the ground with sorrow in his eyes. "Are you worried about Kisame hmm" Itachi's face turned bright red and he yelled "out of my room now!" Deidara starred at the Uchiha in disbelief he has never yelled before he barely even talks.

Deidara didn't want to mess with him since he is an Uchiha and he did murder his own clan so he left without another word. When Deidara left Itachi slammed his door shut and tears started to build up in his eyes. He tried to hold the tears back but he couldn't.

Then horrible thoughts raced through his mind what if Kisame is dead what if he is severally hurt. What if anbu caught him Itachi shook his head and said to himself "stop thinking like that." But it didn't help more tears came and now Itachi was crying and he couldn't stop. It seemed like forever before he stopped crying. All those years of keeping his emotions inside it felt good to let them out. After he made sure the tear stains were gone and his eyes weren't red anymore he went into the living room.

He saw Hidan and a concerned Deidara sitting on the couch. "Hey finally you fucking came out of your fucking room Itachi" said Hidan with a wide grin on his face. Itachi ignored him and leaned against the wall he didn't want to sit next to that loud mouthed Jashin worshiper anyways. Itachi closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind but all he could think about was Kisame. But Itachi felt as though he was being watched so he opened his eyes to see Hidan starring at him with that stupid grin of his on his face. Then he realized where he was starring his stomach.

Itachi has been gaining some weight since he has been eating more because he was so worried about Kisame. Itachi blushed a dark pink and stormed outside but before he slammed the door shut he heard Hidan laughing like crazy. Itachi looked up at the dark night sky. There were barely any stars out tonight but the moon was full and bright. Itachi sat down his back leaning against a tree until Deidara came out and told him it was already 11:30 so he should get some sleep. Itachi nodded his head and went back to his room.

Then Itachi took his shirt off and his pants then he undid his limb ponytail letting his long hair loose. Then he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his face and tried to get some sleep but he kept thinking about Kisame. But after a while he slowly drifted off to sleep. That night he had a dream where Kisame was fighting about 6 anbu. Itachi ran to Kisame but something pulled him away. He screamed Kisame's name but Kisame didn't hear him then the anbu stabbed Kisame with kunai and he fell to the ground. Itachi woke up with a scream and sweet on his forehead. He looked out the window to see the morning sun shinning bright. Then he looked at his partner's empty bed. Itachi sighed at the sight then he got up and got dressed and pulled his hair back in a tight pony tail.

Then Itachi went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and starred off into space. Itachi was enjoying himself until Deidara and Tobi came in. And of course Tobi was as hyper as ever. Tobi was just about to scream Tobi is a good boy when Deidara stopped him by pulling on his hair. Tobi let out a yelp of pain then Deidara whispered something to Tobi. Tobi nodded his head and then he actually remained quite. Then Tobi and Deidara sat next to Itachi. Then Tobi said "don't worry Itachi-san Kisame will be back soon" Itachi glared at Tobi with such rage in his eyes. Then he used Mangakure sharingan and Tobi passed out on the floor. Itachi starred at the passed out Tobi with such disgust and rage he couldn't even believe it. He never starred at someone like that before then Deidara asked "do you want to go for a walk hmm." Itachi shrugged and got up and followed Deidara out the door and outside.

"You know Itachi its okay to show your emotions hmm" said Deidara. Itachi didn't respond but he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then there was a few moments of silence before Deidara broke it and said "I know you love Kisame." Itachi froze and his face turned a deep blood red color. Deidara smiled at Itachi and said "don't worry Itachi-san I wont tell anybody and besides I loved Sasori." Itachi starred at the blond teen with shock in his eyes. Deidara's old partner Sasori was always quite and shy but he was killed by Sakura.

Then Deidara looked up at the sky and remembered his precious Sasori no danna. He remembered how they always used to argue about who's art was better. And he remembered how Sasori would always be in his favorite puppet. Remembering his old partner made him sad how he loved him so. He always wanted to tell him how he felt about him but he was too afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way. Now he is dead and he will never know he always wondered what could have happened if Sasori did feel the same way about Deidara as Deidara did for him. And he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Itachi.

"Itachi you have to tell him hmm. If you don't you will regret it all of your life hmm" said the blond. Itachi starred at him but said nothing Itachi felt tears building up in his eyes again. Oh no he thought not in front of Deidara he tried to hold them back but he couldn't tears streamed down his face. Deidara smiled at the Uchiha he was happy that he let his emotions out. He wanted him to feel like he could tell Deidara anything.

"Do you think Kisame is alright" asked Itachi. Deidara was a little shocked at his question but Itachi didn't notice "yea I think he's just fine he's just probably late because of those annoying anbu hmm." Itachi smiled but it quickly faded when he heard Deidara gasp. "Did you just smile hmm" he said surprised. Itachi blushed and now Deidara knew that he should shut up.

When they got back to the hideout Itachi went to his room. He starred out the window and he thought about what Deidara said. Could I really be in love with Kisame I'm not gay am I. Well I never have been interested in girls. Itachi stayed in his room the whole day except for when he went out into the kitchen to get something to eat. But when it was dark he got ready for bed. He undid his pony tail and took his shirt and pants off. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. But right before he was about to fall asleep he heard the door open he shot up and said

"Kisame." Kisame turned on the lights and smirked at his partner "in the flesh you miss me." Itachi blushed and whispered "actually I did." Kisame starred at the Uchiha in disbelief "did you just say that" but Itachi cut him off and asked "why were you gone for so long." "Well there were so many anbu I couldn't find a way to get around them. It was like hell no matter where I went they were there it was unbelievable." After Kisame finished his sentence he looked at Itachi to see that he looked relieved. "Are you alright did you get hurt" asked Itachi Kisame raised an eyebrow up at him and said "why would you care and no I didn't."

Then Kisame turned the lights off and took his shirt and pants off then he climbed into his bed. Kisame shut his eyes and soon fell asleep but he woke up to feel someone laying next to him. He looked at the person to see it was Itachi. Kisame blushed a deep purple and said to himself "why is he acting so strange." But he decided not to let it bother him so he let Itachi sleep with him in his bed even though it felt kind of uncomfortable but strangely he liked it. Itachi woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Did Kisame really come back or was it all just a dream thought Itachi. Then the doot opened and he saw his shark like partner. Itachi blushed and Kisame smirked then Kisame asked "why are you acting so weird Itachi-san."

Itachi looked down at the ground and tried to hid his emotions but this time it didn't work. Kisame could easily read Itachi like a book he saw that he was embarrassed, and worried, also he saw love! No I must be wrong thought Kisame Itachi feel love no way. Then Itachi got up and Kisame blushed a deep purple when he saw the teen only in his boxers. Then Itachi shut the door and locked it and he asked Kisame almost in a whisper "do you like me Kisame." "Of course I like you. You are my partner after all" Itachi blushed and said "no do you love me."

Kisame blushed a very dark purple and said "yes." Itachi gasped at his response then Itachi pinned Kisame to the wall by his writs. Kisame was terrified he didn't know if he was angry or relieved. Then Itachi gently kissed Kisame on his lips. Kisame was shocked by the kiss but he kissed Itachi back. Then Itachi released his grip on Kisame and threw him onto the bed. Then Itachi climbed over Kisame and started to kiss him like crazy. Then Kisame pushed Itachi off of him and the Uchiha landed on his back surprised. Kisame smirked at his surprised face.

"I like it when you show your emotions" said Kisame. Then Kisame kissed Itachi's neck Itachi moaned with pleasure. Kisame then pulled off Itachi's boxers. And Kisame took his cloths off and climbed back on top of Itachi. "Lets have some fun" said Kisame with a smirk Itachi blushed but nodded his head yes. Deidara walked down the hallway to Itachi and Kisame's room he wanted to talk to him. Deidara was just about to knock on the door when he heard a loud moan from Itachi. Deidara froze for a second then he pushed his ear against the door to listen more closely. And he heard everything Deidara backed away from the door but smiled. "I guess he told him hmm" he said to himself.

"Told who what" asked Pein the Leader of Akatsuki. Deidara turned around and saw his Leader leaning against the wall his arms crossed. "Nothing hmm" said Deidara Pein looked at him with an eyebrow raised then Pein walked over to Kisame and Itachi's door and was just about to open the door. "Don't" yelled Deidara "don't what open their door why" asked Pein. "Well because err umm" said Deidara. "I don't have time for this I need Itachi to go on a mission now" said Pein sounding quite aggravated. Pein turned the door knob to find out that it was locked he sighed then transported into their room. He gasped at the sight of the two lovers in bed. Pein covered his eyes and Kisame got off of Itachi. They both covered their bottom half with the blanket.

"Itachi get dressed I need you to go on a mission now" yelled Pein still covering his eyes. Before Itachi could say anything Pein transported out of their room. Itachi got up and got dressed Kisame looked very disappointed. "I have to go Kisame" said Itachi "I know but what is your mission." Itachi starred at his new lover with sorrow in his eyes and said "I have to fight my little brother." Kisame gasped and said "but you may not come back." Itachi frowned at his worried lover but he gave him a long passionate kiss good bye.

After Itachi left to go on his mission Kisame stayed in his and Itachi's room. He starred out the window and thought about Itachi. Itachi walked through the forest trying to find Sasuke. It took him an hour before he actually did find Sasuke. "Sasuke it has been a long time" said Itachi with no emotion on his face at all. Sasuke smirked at his older brother and said "it has." Itachi and Sasuke didn't want to fight where people could easily see them so Itachi said "lets fight at an old weapon storage place its about five miles away from here." Sasuke nodded his head yes and starred at Itachi with hate in his eyes. Without another word Itachi made a few hand signs and transported into the old weopn storage place. He leaned against the wall and thought about Kisame until Sasuke appeared. Without a word the two brothers started to fight Itachi grabbed a kunai and threw it at Sasuke he easily dodged it. But Itachi appered from behind him and kicked him in the back Sasuke headed head first toward the wall but he turned himself around and kicked off of the wall. He landed on the ground standing straight up then something hit Itachi on his back Itachi hit the wall and fell to the ground then he saw it was a shadow clone. Sasuke smirked at his older brother and said "come on is that all you got your pathetic." Itachi got up and said in his head I have to stop thinking about Kisame its making me get distracted. I wonder what Kisame is doing right now he thought,

Kisame sighed and got up from his bed. He went out into the living room and sat down on the couch he was so worried about Itachi. Then Hidan came in and smirked at Kisame "your fucking worried about fucking Itachi aren't you." Kisame glared at Hidan which made him laugh. "Don't try to act tough like Itachi" Kisame got up and pushed Hidan against the wall. "I'll fucking kill you if you say one more thing I'm not in the mood okay" Hidan was taken back by Kisame's words. He never heard Kisame yell like this before "oh okay I get it you miss your boyfriend don't you." Hidan thought Kisame would get mad by calling Itachi his boyfriend but he didn't he actually smiled at him when he said boyfriend. "Yes I do miss him your right my boyfriend" Hidan's jaw dropped and he managed to get away from Kisame. "Okay then this is weird I'm just going to go" and with that Hidan left to go tell the others about Kisame and Itachi. I hope Itachi is alright thought Kisame.

Sasuke threw a kuni at Itachi but Itachi blocked it with another kunai. But then Sasuke grabbed Itachi and stabbed him with a katana. Itachi coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Sasuke smirked at his dying brother. "Finally you are going to die you son of a bitch" yelled Sasuke. Itachi starred at his brother with his half blind eyes. Then he thought wow its kind of funny first I was worried about Kisame now he's worried about me but I'm not going to come back like he did. Itachi's eyes slowly closed and then he said in a whisper "good bye Kisame I love you." Then everything went black and Itachi was dead. Sasuke laughed like a maniac and screamed "I finally fucking did it I killed Itachi Uchiha."

Kisame looked out the window then he saw raindrops. Oh no Kisame thought is Itachi d-dead. Tears streamed down his face and he whispered "no Itachi don't go I love you." Then Pein walked in and Kisame yelled "why did you have to make him go why now he's dead I know he is." Pein starred at the shark man and sighed "Kisame he would have fought Sasuke even if I didn't tell him too and he probably still would have died. I am sorry for your loss though" Kisame starred at his leader with anger in his eyes but it quickly faded. Then Kisame said "I'm going to find him" Pein nodded his head yes and with that Kisame ran out of the door and into the forest he knew where Itachi had gone to the old weapon storage place. When Kisame reached the place Sasuke was already gone and then he saw Itachi's lifeless body laying on the ground with a katana through him. "Itachi" he screamed he ran over to him and pulled out the katana. Tears streaming down his face "Itachi please come back I love you don't go please" the shark man pleaded. Then he picked up Itachi and held him close in his arms. Kisame decided to burry him where they first met. It was in a field with one cherry blossom tree in the middle of it.

(Flash back) Itachi leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. This is the right place right Itachi wondered. Leader-samma said in a field with one cherry blossom tree. That is where I am supposed to meet my new partner but then why is he so late. "Hi sorry I'm late" said a shark like man Itachi starred at him with no emotion at all. "His my name is Kisame Hoshigake what's your" "Itachi Uchiha" said Itachi with no emotion at all. "Your Itachi I heard a lot about you is it true you killed your whole clan." "Everyone except for my little brother" Kisame smiled at him and said "I think we will get along good." (End of flash back)

After Kisame buried Itachi right next to the cherry blossom tree he started to cry his heart out. "Good bye Itachi I love you" and with that he left.

Two years later Kisame was fighting three anbu. And he was clearly loosing is this the end of the line for me thought Kisame. It was like his question was answered a katana pierced through his heart. Kisame fell to the ground dead but then he saw a hand. Who's hand is this he thought then it closed and he said to himself "its my hand." Then he looked ahead of him and he saw Itachi "Itachi" he screamed. Itachi smiled at him and walked over to him he grabbed his hand and kissed him gently and passionately. "I missed you Kisame" said Itachi "I missed you too Itachi" then they walked together holding hands to the sprite world.

* * *

**Ukeia Uchiha: ok this is my 2nd Itachi x Kisame story. so tell me what u think. ^_^**


End file.
